Yugioh, American Revolution!
by SaruRyu
Summary: 5 years after the original saga of the Signers. In sun shiney Florida join a new group of friends rising to the top of the dueling world one duel at a time. Rated T for mild language, READ AND REVIEW! CHAPTER 4 UP! A whole day with Naple's #1 swordsman.
1. It all begins, In America!

Heyah Everyone, the names Hat glad you took a peek at my story. Right now I am living in Japan for about a year and this fanfiction is a tribute to all my great friends back at home. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5d's, Burger King, Yugioh Abridged, Left 4 Dead, or Dragon Ball Z

Yugioh, American Revolution

The sun shining down through the palm trees and onto the open road of Naples, Florida. Where cars, motorcycles, trucks etc… are driving about their usual day. But this isn't a usual day, today is the start of a whole new yugioh adventure. In America.

As the cars whisk by, a blond haired blue eyed teenage girl wearing jeans, black shirt, and a short sleeved hoodie runs along the sidewalk with her deck on her belt and a black cap on her head.

"Those retards, waking me up in 8 in the morning on a Saturday. Jeez what's so important that I got to run to Big Katts a half hour before it opens?"

As she's running down the road a strange red motorcycle races down the road past the girl. The rider's deck box opened and four cards flew out of it flying towards the girl. One hits her in the back of the neck and as she turns around the other three hit her in the face.

"Ow! Weird." Looking at the cards she sees that they were Stardust Dragon, Salvation Star- Savior Dragon, Stardust Xiolon, and Savior Star Dragon. "Whoa! What kind of cards are these? They're in Japanese. I've never seen them before… might as well try them out since I can read them." So she put the cards inside her deck box and kept running not noticing the red light shining on the crosswalk.

"HEY! Watch where yah going kid!"

At the card shop a group of duelists are gathered at the door.

"Come on let us in!" "We wanna see it!" "Get out here French!"

At that moment the girl finally arrived at the card shop panting as she stops next to a guy who has his long hair tied in a pony tail, black bandana wrapped around his head, dark vest over a long sleeved white shirt, dark jeans with his keys, phone, and several accessories attached.

"Randy you can't believe the awesome cards that I found."

The guy now known as Randy turns around to face her "Hat you can save that for later, they're finally here!"

"What's here?"

"Duel disks!!"

"Are you serious!?"

One of the other duelists came over, his name is Brandon, he has dark spiked up hair which is covered by a beanie, long sleeved white shirt and dark jeans, bearing a toothy grin on his face.

"Yah, ever since the no holograms ban was lifted the new mayor has been trying to get the duel disks and they finally announced it on the TV yesterday that the official release of the disk will be down at city hall with a celeb duelist."

Randy continues to speak "But French told me that he got two of the disks and we'll probably be able to test play with them."

"Sweet!" Hat says with determination in her eyes "I hope I get to test it."

"Same here." And then the door to the shop opens and a portly elderly man with a grey ponytail, big glasses and overalls comes out of the door.

"Alright Kiddos listen up! Yes I have the duel disks, I will pull two names out of a hat and those two will be the first to try out the duel disk."

"Oh here!" Hat takes off her hat and hands it to French "You can use mine!"

"Why thank you Hat." So all the duelists put their names in the hat while consoling amongst themselves. A large duelist with slicked back greaser hair wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt, and jeans with the slightest bit of a mustache by the name of Luis spoke up, "So if Hat doesn't have her hat, what do we call her?"

To this Hat replies "You could just use my name Che…"

"NO!" says the shortest and youngest member of the group, a skinny boy with messy brown hair wearing a mid sleeve blueish gray and white plaid jacket and jeans with multiple holes in it and backpack strapped, and his name is Nik.

"We should just call her Hat even if she doesn't have a Hat, I mean it's not like she's a different person!"

As he continues to rant, a guy with glasses and slightly spiked up black hair wearing a jean jacket and a green shirt plus jeans walks behind Nik "Hey Nik…"

Nik turns around to look at him with a big grin "Yah Judge!"

Then Judge takes out a silver metal pen and shines a purple ultraviolet light directly into Nik's face "AAAAH IT BURNS!!!!"

The only Asian in the group wearing short sleeved dark shirt and jeans, named Doan, said quietly "Idiot Nik."

A large portly black man with glasses wearing a short sleeved green button up shirt and white pants named Dwayne says "just let him be, at least it keeps him quiet for a few minutes."

A shorter Puerto Rican man wearing a red t-shirt walks up to Judge and acting like a bunny asks "Judge can I see your deck?"

"F**ck no Christian"

Hat then asks "Hey I wonder when fairy will get here today"

Another guy with glasses tanner wearing a short sleeve black shirt and jeans walked up and said "Aww Hatty is worried about her fairy boy"

"Peh, he can take his sweet time here. And for the last time I don't like him like that!"

Brandon says "Woof! Looks like someone is a little defensive"

Randy then interjects by saying "Come on you guys layoff"

Ariel then says "oooh here comes mister knight in shining armor"

And in unison Hat and Randy both yell "Shut up Ariel!"

Luis "10 bucks that fairy doesn't show up till after the duel"

Christian "Oooh 20 bucks that he doesn't get here till we get to Burger King."

"Okaies yous guys," announces French, "let's get started, the first name is… Hat!"

"Yes awesome!" somewhere in the background Ariel yells "cheated!" "F**k off Ariel!"

"And the second name is… Randy Arena"

At this Hat stood with a shocked look on her face while Randy jumped around in excitement 'Aw crp I'm screwed!' "Well Randy let's have a fun match!"

"Yah defiantly!" With that French gives the duelists each one of the duel disks and they stand a good distance from each other in the empty parking lot.

"DUEL!"

4000.4000

"Ladies first."

"Why thank you, draw!" She just drew the Savior Dragon. 'Hey there buddy nice to see you here' "I activate future fusion! Sending five dragons to the graveyard, and I send 2 Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, a Red Eyes Wyvern, Magna Drago, and Stardust Xiolon to the graveyard. Then I use monster reborn to bring to life Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"

Then in an instance out of dark red flames arouse a dark metal dragon with red glaring eyes and a loud roar.

ATK/2800 DEF/2400 Lv.10

"That is like the sickest thing ever. Now I use his special effect to special summon from my hand, Prime Material Dragon."

Now a dragon seemingly made fully out of wood appears onto the field.

ATK/2400 DEF/2000 Lv.6

"Then I set one face down card and end my turn, and since I never normal summoned or set a monster I remove Red Eyes Wyvern from play to special summon my second Red Eyes Darkness Metal."

Randy then says "Hat, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn."

"Yah so?"

"That's against the rules isn't it?"

"Screw the rules! I'm a main character!"

In the audience Ariel says "And that is where a whole load of littlekuriboh fans spam us for using his jokes."

Nik looks up at him with a puzzled look "what's a little kuriboh? Yah talking about the monster?"

"Pretty impressive Hat," Randy says "you've defiantly improved since I gave you that metal dragon."

"Hehe, yah I owe yah one pal," Hat replies "I may actually be able to top in regionals this time around. I'm just glad I was able to get a second one easily."

Randy draws his 6th card and grins "But sadly you're screwed. I activate the field spell Zombie World!"

All of a sudden the whole parking lot turns into a dark dead forest with dying trees everywhere and Hat's Dragon's decaying from being zombified.

"Because of Zombie World every monster in our graveyards and on the field are turned into Zombies."

"Aaaaaah noooo this is why I hate dueling you!!!"

"And next I summon Zombie Master and I use his effect to pitch plaugespreader zombie to the graveyard to bring back your magna drago."

Zombie Master ATK/1800 DEF/0 Lv4

Magna Drago ATK/1400 DEF/600 Lv2 Tuner

A sinister zombie with purple hair pops out of the ground and drags magna drago out of the ground with him.

"Now I'm going to synchro summon for Goyo Guardian!" The two monsters instantly combine stars to form into a zombified gay geisha looking security cop.

"Wait how did you get your hands on a Japanese cop card?"

"You never know what you'll find over the internet"

"Wrong!" Brandon yells from the audience, "He jacked it from a real Japanese cop that came to visit his house!"

"Shut up Brandon! Now Goyo attack her prime material dragon!"

Goyo spins his weapon and strikes her prime material dragon then bringing it over to his side of the field.

3600.4000

"Goyo's effect is that whenever he destroys monsters he can special summon it to my side of the field in defense mode. I play card of safe return then send one card to the top of my deck to special summon plaugespreader zombie letting me draw a card."

ATK/400 Def/200 Lv 2 Tuner

"And synch him with your prime material dragon for Tank Zombie, the Dead End."

A massive zombie with large chest and arms standing on his knuckles bounds onto the field giving a loud scream.

ATK/3400 DEF/0 Lv8

"Eww for a hologram he has really nasty breath." Hat says.

Christian rose his hand and says "No, that was me!"

"His effect is as long as zombie world is on the field my zombies cannot be destroyed through battle and damage calculation is all negated. I also play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your future fusion then set a facedown to end my turn."

"Randy, you really got to make it hard for me don't you?"

"Only for you Hat."

Hat gives Randy a strange confused look "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean that your deck is the only one that has this much trouble against me."

"Oh… DRAW! I activate Brain Control! By paying 800 life points I'm going to take control of your Goyo guardian."

2800.4000

"Now I activate my trap card Graceful Revival to bring back a level two or lower monster from my graveyard and I choose Magna Drago. Next I Synchro summon Goyo and Magna Drago to Synchro Summon…"

All of a sudden Hat could hear a voice coming from inside her deck box, and the Stardust Dragon was glowing for a few moments. "I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!"

In a shower of Starlight a massive dragon with a harpoon shaped head toward over the field with majestic silver wings spread wide creating massive gusts of wind as it made a roar towards the sky. All the duelists on the ground held on as the wind blew past.

"The hell is this?"Nik says "I thought these were just virtual holograms."

"For some reason," Dwayne says "I recognize that card. But where have I seen it?"

Hat stood there amazed until a card from her graveyard popped out. "Oh yah, and because Stardust is on the field I can special summon Stardust Xiolon from my graveyard. Then I Normal Summon Salvation Dragon Savior Dragon."

Xiolon ATK/100 DEF/100 Lv1

Savior ATK/0 DEF/0 Lv1 Tuner

"I'm not sure what you're up to Hat but I won't let this duel end that quickly, I reveal my facedown card, Synchro Limit, when this is active on the field both players can only Synchro Summon once per turn.

"Grr, I set a card face down and end my turn."

"Draw, I summon Zombie Master and pitch Mezuki to Special Summon my other Zombie Master, now Tank attack her tuner!."

"Not so fast, I activate threatening roar which stops any attacks from happening this turn."

"I set a face down and end my turn."

"Now, I synchro summon! Stardust Dragon, Stardust Xiolon, and Savior Dragon combine together to form. Savior Star Dragon!"

Then Stardust Dragon shined brightly transforming into what looks like a giant rainbow dragon fly.

Everyone stood amazed at the massive fields that both people possessed when Luis asks Judge. "Judge what is the combined attacks of her monsters." Judge types in his calculator. "It's over 9000!!!!" "What! 9000!?"

Ariel interjects, "What now we're making DBZ references?"

"The hell you talking about?" Nik says.

"From what I can read, one of his effects is that I can negate the effect of a spell trap or monster card by tributing him. And I choose to negate Zombie World."

Savior Star Dragon shined brightly over the deceased forest making the darkness disappear and bringing her dragons back to normal.

"Aw sh*t, without Zombie World my monsters are open for attack!"

"Exactly, and now I use Red Eyes effect to special summon back my Savior Star Dragon. My two Red Eyes attack the Zombie Masters."

2800.2000

"And now Savior Star Dragon! Attack his Tank!"

And as the two monsters clashed creating electric currents to fly all around the field the two duel disks short circuited and exploded. The images fade away and Hat and Randy grab their decks and threw the Duel Disks off their arms to avoid being burnt.

Then they stood a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Hahahaha Randy that was the greatest duel ever!!"

"I know right!! Ahahaaha"

"HEY YOU BASTARDS!"

Nik jumps onto the dueling field. "You freakin broke the duel disk, now how are the rest of us supposed to try it out huh? That's so unfair!"

In unison Hat and Randy say "SHUT UP NIK!"

Then a beat up old Malibu Chevy drove in and the ever so late Fairy, a larger fellow with blonde highlighted hair, short sleeved blue shirt, and knee length brown shorts, shows up and asks, "Hey guys what I missed?"

Then everyone but him starts bursting out laughing.

"Hey what's so funny guys? Hey? HEY!?

"Christian, you owe me 20 bucks."

"God dammit."

-Later at Burger King-

Everyone is sitting at burger king eating, talking, and table top dueling.

"So Hat, how did you get those Stardust cards anyway?" Nik asks while stealing some fries from Fairy, "BUGGER OFF NIK!"

"You'll never believe it but they just flew and landed right into my face. Not sure where they came from but they sure are good cards."

"Yah," says Randy "I could use some card like that in my deck. Wanna trade them Hat?"

"Hell no."

Dwayne then turns around from the next table and says. "Hey, I bet they belonged to some pro duelist or something."

"Yah, a dumb pro to lose four powerful cards."

Someone then walks up to their table and says "excuse me do you duelists happen to know where I could find my Stardust Dragon?"

Everyone looks up to see…

And that's where I end it, for now. Find out who the stranger is in the next chapter.

Red Eyes Darkness Metal Spirit: You know it's obvious who the duelist is.

Me: eeeeeh well what else am I suppose to say!?

REDMS: Something like, oh I don't know, review the story something like that

Me: OH YAH! Everyone make sure to review and give some criticism but no flaming or Red Eyes will flame yah back.

REDMS: stupid human.


	2. Unexpected Encounter, Stardust Shine!

Hello again yugioh fans! I'm glad that there are fans of my work out there. So without further ado let's continue the story.

Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh 5d's, Naruto, or Naruto abridged

Everyone looks up to see a man with spiky black hair with yellow highlights, cobalt eyes, a yellow mark on his left cheek, wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a long sleeved dark blue jacket, black jeans, brown riding boots, carrying a red helmet.

"Heheh yah I have your cards here yah go." Hat said with an embarrassed smile, handed the cards to the stranger.

"Thank you"

"Hey wait?" Randy says coming to a stunning realization, "Your Yusei Fudo! The duel king!"

Everyone gasps now suddenly realizing it themselves.

"Wow!" Nik yells "It really is! Can I have your autograph!?"

Dwayne chuckles as he says "No wonder I recognized that Stardust Dragon. Wow can't believe I didn't notice that earlier."

"Yes yes," says Yusei in a playful sarcastic manner "I'm Yusei duel king blah blah blah."

"Holy crud." Hat says with a look of disbelief "I can't believe I used the Duel Kings ace monster… hey wait" she looks at the duel king with a very curious expression "how come you speak such good English, aren't you from Japan?"

"Well" Yusei starts to explain with a shrug "back in Neo Domino I worked with a lot of Americans on different jobs so I learned how to speak English fairly quickly."

"Coooooool!" Nik says "So what are you doing here in Naples?"

"Idiot," said Luis throwing a chicken fry at his face, "He's obviously the celeb duelist here to hand out the Duel Disks."

"Oh…. Oh yah!"

"So," Yusei asks "What are your names."

"Oh well" Hat starts pointing to everyone one at a time giving out their names "I'm Hat the best girl duelist in Naples,"

"Hat," Ariel says matter of factly "You're the only girl duelist in Naples."

"Shut up!" Hat says before continuing "this is Randy, that's Fairy and Nik, Judge is behind Nik."

"Really?" Nik says looking behind him only for Judge to shine the UV light pen in his face.

"Behind me are Dwayne, Luis, Doan and Christian. And Brandon and Ariel are behind you dueling."

"Very nice to meet you Hat." Says Yusei smiling as he offers "would you like to have a duel?"

Everyone's mouths dropped stunned by the offer and Hat grinning ear to ear automatically says "YES! I'd be honored Mister Yusei sir!"

"Good, we'll be dueling a far way from here so it's best we drive" Yusei walks towards the door of the restaurant.

"Okay, come on let's go guys!" Hat says motioning everyone to follow after Yusei.

Everyone decided to car pool having the drivers be Randy with Hat, Nik, and Judge, Dwayne with Luis, Doan and Christian, and Ariel with Brandon. They all drove for a few miles until they ended up at a closed racing ring. Everyone parked their cars and entered the arena to find Yusei standing next to another bike this time dark green in color.

"These vehicles are called D-wheels." Yusei began to explain "If you don't mind let's have a Riding duel"

Everyone gasped for about the fifth time that day and cheered at being able to see a Riding duel.

Until Hat sadly replied, "But, I don't know how to drive."

"That's fine" Yusei goes to a nearby garage and grabs a side car attaching the side car to the other D-wheel, quickly and efficiently modifying the bike so the side car could duel. "Now you can duel while someone else drives"

"Ok." Hat turned around to face her friends "Who'd like to drive the D-wheel?" Everyone raised their hands excitedly. "How many of you could ride a D-wheel without making it crash?" Everyone lowered their hands sadly except Randy and Brandon.

"Dude" Brandon says in whisper. "You can't ride a motorcycle."

"Shut up" Randy also says in whisper "I wanna ride the D-wheel."

"Okay guys" Hat says "I'm thinking of a number between 1-10 try to guess what it is."

"EIGHT!" Randy yells

"… That's right."

"Yes!" Randy runs over to the D-wheel hopping onto it. "Come on Hat!"

As Hat runs over to the D-wheel both her and Randy putting on their helmets while Brandon glares slightly at Randy saying under his breath "He cheated… woof."

The two racers drive their bikes to the starting line and both activated the field spell speed world.

"Ready Hat?" Randy says.

"Yup! Let's do this!"

As the countdown reaches zero the two races off Hat and Randy getting ahead of Yusei.

4000sc1.4000sc1

"I guess I'll go first. Draw! I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!"

A not so large red and white dragon with small ear like white horns, hockey mask like face, and massive tail flies about next to the D-wheel before covering its body with its wings and tail protecting itself.

ATK/1400 DEF/1100 Lv3

"Then I play future fusion" but when she tried to play the spell card the duel disk spit her card back out. "What the hell." Hat yells confused.

"Sorry." Yusei says "I forgot to tell you the only spells you can use are speed spells"

"Well that's gay! I'll set a face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Yusei says drawing his next card.

SpeedCounters: C2.Y2

"I'll be fair to you and not use any speed spells. Now I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode."

Yusei's monster appears onto the field running out of its card kicking the air before skating along next to Yusei.

ATK/900 DEF/400 Lv2

"On the turn he's normal summoned during battle phase his attack double, now Speed Warrior attack her dragon."

Speed Warrior glows as his attack points double and he runs towards the dragon kicking it on the joint of its neck destroying it.

"I activate Masked Dragon's effect, whenever he is destroyed by battle I can special summon a 1500atk or lower dragon monster, so I special summon white stone of legend!"

A shiny white little egg magically appeared on the field levitating next to the D-wheel.

ATK/300 DEF/250 lv1 tuner

"Then I activate Time Machine! When a monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard I can special summon it back in the same position it was in. So come back Masked Dragon!"

"Nice Hat!" Said Randy

"Very clever" Yusei says "I set three face downs and end my turn."

"Draw!"

Speed Counters: C3.Y3

"I sacrifice my white stone of legend to normal summon Kaiser Glider!"

The white stone materializes away and out flies a giant mechanical looking dragon that has orange flames dancing around it.

ATK/2400 DEF/2200 Lv6

"And now for white stone of legend's effect, whenever it is sent to the graveyard I can add a Blue Eyes White Dragon to my hand. Kaiser Glider, attack his Speed Warrior."

The dragon starts to fly over to speed warrior claws pointing to strike but then a metal pole of sorts pops up in front of the claw blocking the attack.

"Huh?"

"Sorry but I activated Scrap Iron Scarecrow," Yusei says revealing the one of his facedown cards "once per turn I can negate the attack of an opponent's monster and this card is reset facedown." As he says it, the card resets itself onto the field.

"Wow that's a cool card; I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn"

Up in the bleachers everyone watches the amazing dueling.

"Wow!" Nik says, "Hat's so lucky being able to be in a Riding duel! Against the Duel King no less."

"I know right" Fairy says "this is way better than watching it on TV."

Brandon says crossing his arms grudgingly "I still think it's unfair that Randy got to drive the D-wheel when I actually have a motorcycle."

"You know what we should do Brandon?" Ariel says grouping around Brandon in a sort of huddle "Get your own duel disk and rig your motorcycle to be a D-wheel."

"THAT'S GENIUS WOOF!"

Judge pops into their little huddle and says "I know a pretty good mechanic and he works for cards."

"Seriously?" Christian asks popping into the huddle as well, "You think he could fix my car?"

"Nah," Brandon says stepping back a little from the lot grinning "I'd rather the satisfaction of building it myself, but thanks though."

Luis jumps into the huddle and grabs Christian and Brandon into a head lock "Enough talking, the spiked haired guy's about to make his move. GO HAT!! Trounce that guy."

Dwayne sitting with some popcorn and hot dogs he brought with him says while eating "Yah Hat, show him no mercy!"

Doan holds up a go Hat sign.

Back on the track

"Draw!" says Yusei

Speed Counters: C4.Y4

"I normal summon Junk Synchron."

A small orange tin man with a big tin hat and a lawn mower motor on his back appears onto the field.

ATK/1300 DEF/ Lv3 Tuner

"Now I synchro my two monsters together"

Junk Synchron pulls the chord on his motor and turns himself into three large green rings that surround Speed warrior turning him into two shining stars.

"to form, Junk Warrior!"

The two stars light up in a flash of light to form a purple mechanical warrior with goggles on his face and a long scarf. As he does his signature pose punching in front of him.

ATK/2300 DEF/ Lv5 Synchro

"Then I activate Graceful Revival, with Graceful Revival I can special summon back my speed warrior and with Junk Warrior's effect he gains the attack of speed warrior."

Speed warrior returns to the field kicking the air as Junk Warrior absorbs Speed Warrior's attack points.

ATK/3200

"And now Junk Warrior, attack her Kaiser Glider."

Junk warrior flies towards Kaiser Glider and with his mighty glowing fist punches the dragon in the middle of its back destroying it.

3200Sc3.4000

"You've activated Kaiser Glider's effect, when he is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can return one monster to the owner's hand/extra deck and I choose Junk Warrior."

The orange flame that had surrounded Kaiser Glider earlier formed a whirlwind around Junk Warrior sending him flying back to the extra deck.

"Impressive, I set two face downs and end my turn."

"Draw!"

Speed Counters: C4.Y5

"I normal summon Red Eyes Wyvern in attack mode!"

A moderately large two legged dragon with large wings and a long tail comes running onto the field with a roar before flying next to the D-wheel.

ATK/1800 DEF/1600 Lv4

"Then I activate my facedown card, dust tornado, and I choose to destroy your set scrap iron scarecrow."

In a whirlwind of dust and wind the scarecrow was plucked out of the ground and whisked to the graveyard.

"Red Eyes, attack his Speed Warrior."

Red Eyes runs at the skater tripping him with its tail before biting it in the neck.

3200.3100Sc4

"I then set one more face down and end my turn."

Speed Counters: C5.Y5 (lol wi-fi)

Yusei draws his card.

"I activate the trap card Limiter Overload which lets me summon a speed warrior from my hand, deck, or graveyard, in attack mode."

And yet again Speed warrior comes out kicking the air.

"How many times are you going to summon the exact same monster?"

"Eh who knows," Yusei says with a shrug "Depends on what my deck feels like doing, I normal summon Nitro Synchron. Then I activate Synchro Material which lets me use my opponent's monsters to be able to synchro summon."

"Say what!?"

"So I synch my speed warrior and your Red Eyes wyvern with my Nitro Synchron"

A bright light takes over Red Eyes Wyvern as it and Speed Warrior turn into stars within the two green rings forming a shining light.

"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

Out of a shining light emerged the dragon that by now everyone recognized. The dragon flapped its wings creating sparkle filled gusts into the audience and the D-wheel's to have trouble.

"Then I activate Meteor Wave, a synchro monster I select gains 300 attack and receives piercing effect."

Stardust glowed with the power of a flaming meteor ready to attack.

ATK/2800

"Stardust dragon, attack her Masked Dragon, shooting sonic."

Stardust unleashes a sparkly blue laser breath at the poor masked dragon.

1800Sc3.3100

Hat says "I activate masked dragon's effect to special summon Totem Dragon in defense mode."

A cute little wooden looking dragon with an extremely long neck and tail plus flat turtle like body and big wings flies onto the field in a flapping flurry running along next to the D-wheel before retracting his head and tail into his shell.

ATK/400 DEF/200 Lv2

"I set two face downs and end"

"Hat is really in a tight situation" Dwayne says.

"She can get through this" Nik says "she's got one of the most powerful dragon decks I've ever seen."

"My turn." Hat says "Draw."

Speed Counters: C4.Y6

"I sacrifice my totem dragon using his special effect to be treated as two monsters to summon the one and only Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Totem dragon splits into two parts, just the neck extremley long neck/tail with wings and the tortiose body, then both parts disappear to be replaced by the infamously world renowned Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Now Blue Eyes, attack! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Blue Eyes releases a static blast of blue electrical energy at Stardust.

"I activate Synchro Deflector; if a synchro monster is targeted for an attack I can negate the attack and destroy your monster."

The attack is reflected and shoots back at Blue Eyes making him explode.

"I end my turn"

"Before you end I activate Shooting Star, when I have a Stardust Dragon on my field I can destroy 1 card on the field and I choose your face down"

Hat's face down threatening roar gets destroyed. 'crp'

"Draw."

Speed Counters: C5.Y7

"Stardust attack her directly, shooting sonic!"

Stardust shoots a starry filled beam of light at Hat making her life points drop to zero and the bike to automatically stop

0.3100

"OMG" Nik says "Hat lost!"

"It's not that big of a deal Nik," Judge says "I don't even think she cares that she lost."

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Hat yells as Randy and she jump out of the bike taking her helmet off. "That was the most thrilling duel I've ever had! I so wanna be a Riding duelist now that would be so awesome!"

"Me too," Randy says taking off his helmet as well "I gotta get me a D-wheel now so I can do Riding duels." Randy waves up at Brandon "Hey Brandon! Can I use your bike!?"

"Hell no you cheating f**ker! Woof!" Brandon says giving him the finger.

Hat bounds over to Yusei. "Thanks for the duel mister Yusei sir that was so much fun!" She extends her hand to Yusei.

"Yes," Yusei shakes her hand "That was a great duel, you almost had me."

"Yah right it felt like you knew exactly what I was doing."

"That is the thrill of a riding duel;" Yusei explains "you feel the wind and speed of your opponent so that you can gaze into your opponent's heart."

"Woooooow that's deep."

"You may keep the D-wheel if you wish, I'm sure you'll make great use of it. Now I must get to city hall." Yusei hops onto his D-wheel and drives off as everyone else comes down from the bleachers.

"That was awesome Hat." Luis says giving her a noogie. "That was some great dueling."

"Not too shabby Hat." Dwayne says giving her a high five. "We just gotta rig your deck to use speed spells."

Nik starts jumping up and down hysterically around Hat "That was so awesome Hat! I can't wait till I can drive so I can be in a Riding Duel!"

Brandon walks over to Randy and gives him a big slap on the back. "Well Randy I guess you can ride a motorbike but when I get my own D-wheel we gotta have a duel. Woof."

"Yea yea" Randy says "I'll beat your sorry butt when we do."

"Pfh, Bitch pleas," says Ariel "I bet that Inu-boy here can beat you in a riding duel any day."

"Ooh ooh" Christian says "I'll take that bet."

Judge says "Christian you don't have any money to bet."

"Oh yah that's right."

Doan walks up to Hat and give her thumbs up.

"Thanks Doan."

"Umm guys," Fairy says worriedly, "There's a bunch of cop cars heading towards here."

"Aww crap!" Brandon says "let's bolt it. Woof."

Dwayne says "I think I saw a back entrance come on!"

"Yo Judge," Randy says throwing him the keys "take my car, let's go Hat"

"Right!" Hat and Randy jump into the D-wheel as everyone hops into their respective cars. And as they drive off through the back gates and around the cops without them noticing a great adventure begins.

So there's chapter two, up sooner than expected, next time for the next few chapters we'll be exploring the decks of the other characters so don't miss it.

Next Chapter: Riding Duel, Bark up the Town

REDMS: your so stupid.

Me: what? Why!?

REDMS: you are by far the worst main character ever!

Me: the hell yah talking about!?

REDMS: first chapter you tie, then second chapter you lose, and now you don't duel for dragon god knows how long, you definantly aren't fit to be a main character.

Me: yah well who decided to be a part of my deck hmm?

REDMS: Ah touché

Iruka(from Naruto Abridged): GOD DAMMIT!

Me: Anyway please do review and criticism just don't flame or Red Eyes will flame… -Red Eyes hits me over the back of the head with his tail- THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!

REDMS: We are NOT, using that line again.

Me: but it's catchy

REDMS: NO!

Blue Eyes White Dragon Spirit: In case you're wondering how the hell I'm in Hat's deck that will be explained in a more plot filled chapter.


	3. Riding Duel! Bark Up the Town!

Hiyah everyone, sorry for the wait. It took me while to get the dueling just right and able to make sense.

So without delay, here's chapter 3!

Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh, or anything involved with Yugioh. I gain no profit from writing this.

* * *

Riding Duel! Bark Up the Town!

Over the week everyone does their own thing, Hat and Nik go to a private dueling school in the middle of the county, most of the others work all week, while others have nothing better to do then to work on a D-wheel. Let's watch!

It is a Tuesday afternoon in Naples. Brandon has just gotten off of work and Ariel and he are testing their newly built D-wheel.

Ariel stands next to the garage that Ariel and Brandon have set up in the local junkyard with a stopwatch and a clipboard waiting looking quite bored.

Then the sound of a motorcycle engine gradually becoming louder is heard. Looking down the cleared out path between heaps of garbage one could see Brandon riding a Harley rigged with a duel disk.

As he races past, Ariel clicks the stop button on his stopwatch and writes down the time on his clipboard before walking over to the garage where Brandon has just parked the bike.

"Hey Ariel," Brandon yells, "So how'd I do?"

"Not bad," Ariel says placing the watch and clipboard on a makeshift table. "it's defiantly gotten faster that's for sure."

"Yahoo! I'll be able to out race Randy in no time haha! Woof!"

"Yes yes, but we should really test out if the duel disk can operate while you're in motion. We must find an opponent in the area to race against, it will be good practice as well."

"Alright! I can just ask Randy for a test duel and we'll borrow Hat's D-wheel for him to use."

"Yah two problems with that." Ariel says bringing a chalk board out of nowhere drawing some stick figures with names attached to them.

"Problem one." Ariel says pointing to a stick figure with a ponytail, with and arrow saying Randy, carrying what looks like a pile of folded scribbles to a poorly drawn van. "Randy has work all week and whatever time he does have off he sleeps or buys cards on Duelbay."

"Duelbay?" Brandon asks.

"Yes Duelbay, blame the writing staff. Problem two," Ariel then points to a stick figure of Hat, who is at a poorly drawn building that says CCAD,

"Hat is far away at the Collier County Academy for Duelists and can't ask her to borrow her D-Wheel." Then pointing at another stick figure showing what looks like a D-wheel in a glass case.

"And Hat's mother said that no one can use the D-wheel until Hat gets her D-wheel license. And we all know that won't be for a long time considering how lazy Hat is."

"Huh…" Brandon thinks for a long while. "Sooo what do we do?"

"Normally it would be easy to find a duelist to duel against but considering that everyone in Naples just got duel disks, not everyone has them and so almost no one will have a D-wheel. We might have to go to a big city to find someone."

"Well…" Brandon starts "maybe we can…" but he is then interrupted by a loud motor sound coming close to the junk yard.

Turning towards the gate the two of them see three motorcycles driving into the junkyard and stopping next to Ariel and Brandon's cars. Two of the bikers walk to the cars one of them carrying a baseball bat.

"Hey boss?" says the biker with the baseball bat "look at these perfectly good cars in the middle of nowhere, should we hi-jack'em?"

"Yah can we boss!?" asks the other biker.

"Heh, why not," says the last biker getting up and taking off his helmet revealing a man with a red and green swirled mohawk, dark sunglasses, and horn tattoos on the sides of his head. "I don't know what kind of moron would leave such perfectly working cars in a dump like this."

The biker with the baseball bat prepares to swing at one of the car's windows when a hand grabbed the end of the bat.

The biker turned around to see Ariel who grabbed the bat.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't damage my car. I just got the dents out of the hood, and I need it to be able to go home and play Persona 4."

With that Ariel pulls the bat towards him making the biker loose balance, Ariel crouches over into a battle stance and launches his palms into the biker's chest flipping him over and flying into a heap of garbage.

"Huh…" Ariel looks at the flung biker and scratches his head "I wonder how I did that?"

"you bastard!" said the other biker running to punch Ariel but only to get punched in the face by Brandon sending him flying into the garbage too.

"No one messes with our rides and gets away with it! Woof!" Brandon was about to go punch the boss when Ariel notices something and holds Brandon back by the collar of his shirt.

"Wait Brandon, look closely at their bikes, they're D-wheels."

"heh," scoffs the Boss Biker "aren't you the sharp one, you Naples pansies have probably never seen these top of the line D-wheels."

"PANSIES?" Brandon yells, "Why I otta…"

"Biker" Ariel walks up to the biker calmly and makes an offer "would you like to duel Brandon in a Riding Duel?"

"Uuuh… why not yourself?" the biker asks.

"Because A, we are testing our newly made D-wheel and need to make sure the holograms work so I need to watch it carefully. And B, I don't feel like dueling you, I'd rather stomp you in the face."

"Sure, I'll duel yah, but only if I win I get your D-wheel and your cars."

"Sure," Ariel agrees "But if Brandon wins we get all three of your D-wheels"

"WHAT!?" Brandon yells pulling Ariel into a small huddle "You're going to risk our new D-wheel and our cars just like that? The hell man? Woof?"

"Why not," Ariel says "this guy's a pushover, seariously who uses the word pansy anymore? Besides you haven't dueled in a while you're getting rusty."

"True, true, alright let's do it!" Brandon turns to the biker and says "let's duel! Woof!"

"You're on punk" Says the biker hoping onto his D-wheel.

Brandon runs to his D-wheel as well and as they both drive to the starting line in front of the garage as Ariel climbs onto the highest junk mountain nearby to watch.

The track is a very long oval shaped track going around heaps of garbage.

Both the duelists activate Speed World 2 and when the timer hit zero the two launch off with Brandon taking the lead.

"I'll be starting things off woof! Draw!" Brandon says drawing his first card.

4000Sc1.4000Sc1

"I summon, Mad Dog of Darkness in attack mode!"

A large demonic orange dog with large horns at the tips of his ears, large feet, large teeth, a collar with the letter M written on it, a bob tail, and glaring red eyes runs onto the field with a mighty bark before running next to Brandon's D-wheel.

ATK/1900 DEF/1400 DARK/BEAST Lv4

"then I set two cards face down and that ends my turn."

"Is that all you got, draw!"

Speed Counters: Br2 Bk2

"I activate Count Up by sending any number of cards to the graveyard my speed spell counters increase by two for each card, and I discard 2 cards."

The Biker discards the cards Speed Spell Raigeki and Adhesion Trap Hole. His D-wheel gaining on Brandon

Speed Counters: Br2 Bk6

"Now I normal summon Chaosrider Gustaph in attack mode!"

Out rides a green demon with large horns, a long blade on a long staff, wearing a red harness over his chest arms and legs plus a red muzzle, riding a red chopper style motorcycle.

ATK/1400 DEF/1500 WIND/WARRIOR Lv 4

"And now I activate his effect, by removing two spell cards in my grave yard he gains 300 Atk for each one."

ATK/2000

"Now Gustaph attack his Mad Dog! Spell Slicer!"

The biker demon glows bluish-green as he speeds towards the Mad Dog spinning his staff before stabbing the dog in the side destroying it.

3800.4000

"I activate Soul Rope." Brandon says revealing one of his face down card. "When one of my monsters is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can pay 1000 life points to special summon a level 4 monster from my deck, so I pick another Mad Dog of Darkness! In attack mode!"

Another demonic dog runs onto the field next to Brandon's bike.

2800.4000

"I set a card face down and end my turn, your move pansy."

"PANSY! I'll beat yah so badly for that, draw!"

Speed Counters: Br3 Bk7

"I summon yet another Mad Dog of Darkness!"

And again another demonic dog runs on to the field, on the other side of Brandon's D-wheel.

"Then I activate my face down card Beserking! Once per turn during my main phase or my opponent's battle phase I can half the attack of one of my beast type monsters to have another beast type monster gain the attack."

One of the Mad Dogs glows orange, giving away its energy to the other Mad Dog which is glowing green.

Green Dog ATK/2850

Orange Dog ATK/950

"Now green dog, attack his Chaos Rider!"

The dog runs at the demon, the demon tries to stab the dog with his staff but the dog keeps dodging and bites the demon on the jugular destroying it.

2800.3150

"And then orange dog will attack you directly!"

The orange dog runs up to the biker and slams into the side of the D-wheel causing it to wobble.

2800.2200

"Then I set a card face down and end my turn."

Meanwhile, on top of the garbage hill, Ariel has been taking notes. But when I say taking notes I mean being a total lazyass and playing videogames.

"Go Infernape! Thunderbolt! Haha! Cheating is fun!"

Back on Track

"My turn. Draw!" says the biker.

Speed Counters: Br4 Bk8

"I summon, Diskblade Rider in attack mode!"

Another green demon, this time on a blue motorcycle, rides onto the field with large gold horns, wearing blue armor and face mask, and carrying two circular wheel blades.

ATK/1700 DEF/1500 WIND/WARRIOR Lv4

"Now I activate his effect! By removing one normal trap card from my graveyard he gains 500 attack!"

Diskblade rider glows red as he is empowered by the trap card.

ATK/2200

"Diskblade Rider attack one of his Mad Dogs!"

The demon throws one of his disk blades at one of the mad dogs.

"Wow!" Brandon says "You're a dumbass! I activate the effect of Beserking! Letting the Mad Dog your attacking gain the attack of the other Mad Dog. Now Mad Dog counterattack!"

The Mad Dog glowing green again runs towards the disk, catches it in its mouth then whipping his head to throw the disk right back at the rider the disk hitting it in the shoulder before being destroyed.

2800.1550

"Grr, my Diskblade Rider, I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

Speed Counters: Br5 Bk9

"Draw! I normal summon Black Dog Beast-Bau in Attack mode!"

A black wolf like dog with glaring red eyes and metal armor strapped to his left solder howls as he races onto the field in between the two Mad Dogs.

ATK/1800 DEF/1200 DARK/BEAST Lv. 4

"Now my dogs! Attack him directly!"

The dogs run towards the biker jumping to attack him.

"I activate mirror force!"

Brandon gasps "REACTION SHOT!"

"BRANDON!" Ariel screams from on top of the garbage pile. "If you make one more reference to an abridged series I swear I'm gonna pop you!"

"BUT YOU JUST USED AN ABRIGED QUOTE TOO! YAH GOD DAMN SPRICK!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Anyway," says the biker "When one of your monsters attacks I can destroy all your face up attack monsters, and that would be all of them!"

A large clear force hits the dogs and makes them bounce back and self-destruct.

"Damn," says Brandon "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

Speed Counters: Br6 Bk10

"DRAW! HAHAHA! Your rides will be mine! I activate Speed Spell Cost Down!"

"When you activate that I activate Slip Stream!"

"… and what does that do?"

"Absolutely nothing right now!"

"HAHAHA a garbage card for someone in a garbage dump! Anyways the effect of Speed Spell Cost Down is when I have 10 or more speed spell counters and discard a card from my hand, all the monsters in my hand go down by two levels!"

The biker discards Flying Kamakiri #1

"Now I normal summon the mighty awesome, Fantastically Sparkly Rider Phil!"

Another horned green goblin only this time riding a purple spider motorcycle wearing a purple face mask, purple harness on his chest arms and legs, carrying a hooked sword.

ATK/2000 DEF/1500 WIND/WARRIOR Lv4 (usually 6)

Brandon just stares at the creature and says "that monster looks… kinda gay."

"Shut up! You'll hurt its feelings! I activate his effect, when he is successfully normal summoned I can remove all wind type monsters in my graveyard from play to have him gain 700 attack for each one."

ATK/4100

"Phil! Attack the pansy directly and finish this duel."

Phil glows purple and drives towards Brandon swinging his hooked sword.

"I activate birthright! With it I can special summon one normal monster from my graveyard in attack mode and I choose one of my Mad Dogs."

Phil redirects his attack towards the Mad Dog, ringing its neck with his sword destroying it.

600.1550

"I'll end my turn there; face it kid you got no chance! No normal monster can beat this attack! Hahahaaaha!"

Brandon draws his next card.

Speed Counters: Br7 Bk11

"Now the effect of my Slip Stream card activates, if my speed spell counters are lower than my opponents I gain a total of speed counters equal to the difference of our speed counters!."

"Eh!?"

As Brandon's speed spell counters increase he speeds up ahead of his opponent.

Speed Counters: Br11 Bk11

"Now I'll activate the speed spell card, Speed Ritual! If I have 10 or more speed counters I can treat this spell card as any ritual spell card as long as the monster being summoned is in my hand and I send off the right amount of monsters for the cost. So I send off Gene-Warped Warwolf and another Black Dog-Bau to ritual summon, Lycanthrope!"

Out running onto the field comes a grey werewolf with large teeth, yellow eyes, abs, ripped up blue jean pants, mechanical wires connecting to two plugs on his chest and two mechanical arm braces, one on each arm, and a necklace. He howls as he runs next to Brandon's D-wheel.

ATK/2400 DEF1800 EARTH/BEAST-WARRIOR Lv.6

"HAHAAHAHAHAHA" the biker laughs hysterically "you think you can beat a monster with 4100 attack with such a puny ritual monster."

"Yes," Brandon replies "yes I do, because that monster's defense sucks! I now activate the spell card, Speed Spell Enemy Controller! When I have 4 or more speed spell counters I can switch one of my opponent's face up attack position monsters to defense mode."

Phil then opts to putting his sword away and activating a shield around his bike.

"Ah! But you still can't get to my life points!"

"Wanna bet? I activate the facedown card Meteorain giving Lycanthrope piercing ability!"

"Uh oh" the biker gulps.

"Lycanthrope attack his gay biker! Moonlight Scythe Wolf Claw!"

Lycanthrope runs at Phil with his claws shining, giving a mighty howl he breaks through the shield of Phil's bike and strikes at Phil's neck destroying him.

600.650

"Whatever I'll get you next turn!"

Brandon smirked with a toothy dog grin. "You have no more turns woof. I activate Lycanthrope's effect. When he inflicts damage onto my opponent, my opponent takes 200 points of damage for every one of the normal monsters in my graveyard."

"WHAT!"

"Lycanthrope, finish him, Full Moon Wave."

Lycanthrope howls a large howl creating supersonic waves that hit the biker causing his life points to hit 0.

600.0

The biker's automatically stopped and started smoking up. Brandon then turned around and parked next to the biker.

"Alright, now if you don't mind I'll be taking your D-wheel. Woof."

"Like hell you are!" The biker drives off towards the gate.

Brandon just sighs and says, "no one likes a sore loser."

As the biker reaches the gate he yells at his two goons "Come on we're getting out of here."

But all of a sudden a group of three large dogs runs from on top of a garbage mountain as one of them, a husky, jumps at the biker biting his arm and making him fall off the bike. And the bike runs into a heap of garbage.

"What the hell! Guys do something!" but his two goons were currently being assaulted by a couple other dogs, a Doberman and a Rottweiler.

"That's it! Forget the bikes! Run for it!"

So the bikers and his goons ran out of the gate and down the road with the dogs still barking at them.

During all this Brandon went to find Ariel.

"Man, I knew getting those guard dogs was a good idea, right Ariel!"

He gets to the top of the garbage mountain to see Ariel playing on his old DS lazily.

"Oh hey," Ariel says finally noticing Brandon "how'd the duel go?"

Brandon gets agitated and screams. "YOU WEREN'T EVEN WATCHING!"

"I knew you'd win, and right when I saw the duel disk work there was no point in watching you anymore."

"YOU BASTARD!" Brandon tries to punch Ariel but Ariel blocks and tries to kick Brandon which he blocks and this goes on for quite a while until they both lose balance and fall off the garbage mountain.

Ariel lazily says, "You wanna get some taco bell?"

* * *

So there is Chapter 3! Yah, i bet you guys saw a dog deck coming for Brandon. though when i was writing the chapter's duel i didn't know till half way through thate Lycanthrope Deck was already used in Yugioh Gx. But, it was used by a minor character called Skull Knight. So from now on i will try to not use decks that have already been in the anime or used frequently/majorly in the anime unless there is a cameo, that means no elemental heros, no roids, no dark magician (although dark magican girl might show up since she always does in every season).

Also i'm gonna use a certain running joke from now on using famous quotes from Anime or Abridged series but all characters (excpet Ariel) have no idea where they are from.

Of course i must give credit to those who made the quotes

Credit for "Reaction Shot!" "I swear i'm going to pop you" and "Little Sprick" all come from Yugioh Gx Abridged by Darksideincorperated, ROCK ON DSI!

Anywho next chapter

Adventure of Doan, what'd you say!?

and a little preview

Hat freaks out runs around and out of the grocery store. And the cashier just goes about his job.

...

Then while they were fighting the D-wheel landed on top of them

...

, but all he could hear was the crunching sound of his cereal.

Hahaha i didn't say it'd be a revealing preview. anywho pleas READ AND REVIEW!

REDMDS: or you all and i will have to deal with her lazyness

Shut it dragon!


	4. Dueling Dazezzz

Hey guys! sorry for the long wait, being in a foriegn country being surrounded by awesome can do that to you. anyway i changed the chapter name out of recommendation of a friend. this also took me a while because i needed to get certain info from my friends to make it feel more like a story of my friends.

so without further ado, Duel Start!

Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh the Card Game, Anime+Gx verision and 5D's verison, or anything else related to yugioh. in truth i don't own anything in this story, characters included, you can't own friend.

* * *

Chapter 4

Dueling Daze

It is a beautiful Wednesday afternoon in Naples, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and everything is peacefully quiet. Too quiet.

The many footsteps of the city of Naples could be heard as a certain duelist passed through the street.

Who is the duelist? Why, it is none other than Doan, the silent duelist.

Doan is walking down the streets from the market with a katana sword on his belt, and a brand new duel disk strapped to his back. The mighty duelist was just walking through the streets when a small baby in a stroller dropped its teddy bear a little ways away and started crying.

Doan being the kind samurai that he is knelt down next to the carriage and picked up the bear. Looking over the stroller's side with a unintentionally stern scary look.

The baby immediately stopped crying because of Doan's stern stare, and slowly and carefully took the bear from Doan before his mother pushed the stroller away.

Doan stood again about to continue walking until he smelt something delicious. Looking to a food stand across the street he sees his favorite food, tacos being sold. Doan hardly ever gets to eat tacos although they are, to him, the most scrumptious food ever. Looking in his wallet he sees that he has just enough money to buy one.

Doan quietly crossed the street as of normal but inside he was all excited about being able to eat the juicy tacos. Approaching the stand he places all his money on the counter pointing to the tacos. The owner nodded and handed one of the tacos to Doan.

Doan then walked a distance away from the stand, taco smelling more delicious with every step he took. Doan stops in the middle of the street, cherishing this long awaited moment, slowly reaching for the first bite.

When suddenly, BRING BRING BRING! BANG BANG! The sound of the alarm from a bank down the street sounds as a robber with a gun garbed in all black and a black ski mask covering most of his face but his eyes runs down the crowded streets knocking into people with a large sack of money.

He is running in Doan's direction and just when Doan was about to take a bite of the deliciously awesome taco the robber bumped into him from behind causing Doan to trip forward dropping his taco.

The taco falls in slow motion onto the cold ground in a messy heap. Doan looks at his now destroyed holy taco with a dark scary pissed off look on his face. But within a second he vanishes.

Doan, with new found rage powering his speed, ran towards the robber who had just turned into an ally. The robber thinking he was safe sat behind a dumpster but Doan in the power of instinct and full out anger took his katana and cut the dumpster in half before placing the blade to the robber's neck.

The robber cowered in fear at the sharp blade against his neck and the intense dark glare that Doan was giving him. The robber prepared for his death when he notices the duel disk on Doan's back. The robber got on his hands and knees pleading for a duel to give him mercy.

Doan although entirely pissed at the robber could not bring himself to cut the man's throat. He'd have to clean his sword of the blood and he just got it waxed. So Doan quietly agreed with the robber. Using his sword, Doan lifted the man by his shirt and dragged him deeper into the ally so as not to be seen by spectators.

Meanwhile at the supermarket.

A bleach blonde male teen working at the register looked positively bored scanning the items for the people. Then a blonde girl walks up to the register with about 20 packs of ramen.

Who is this girl?

Why it's none other than Hat in her school uniform (boys uniform), grinning as she was able to find her favorite rare golden tempura steak flavored ramen. She opens her mouth to yell in delight but no noise came out. She covers her mouth a moment in shock and tries to say something but still nothing came out.

She tries to talk to the teen at the register, to see if he could hear her. When he finishes checking her ramen, he opens his mouth to say something but Hat couldn't hear him, or the old ladies talking behind her, nor the magic nerds talking about the newest pack in the corner, nor the fat boy with a bikini on his head bagging the groceries while eating potato chips.

Hat instantly starts to freak out although her screams could not be heard, as she runs around back and forth around the counter flailing her arms, the many people in the store watching her run about with blank stares. She then pays for her ramen and runs out of the supermarket still flailing her arms as the people watch her leave.

But as if this sort of thing happened everyday (and it does) everyone in the store went about their business as if nothing happened. The blonde haired teen goes checking the next person's groceries.

Back with Doan

Doan and the robber stand a fair distance away from each other setting up their duel disks and turning on the holographic devices.

The robber starts the duel off.

4000.4000

The robber summons Ebi Ebi the Unorthodox Ninja in face up defense mode. The ninja is wearing a blue ninja gi and pants with blue mesh underneath, red sandals with white one toed socks, wearing a blue ninja mask that is too small for his head, the straps tied under is nose.

ATK/1000 DEF/1500 Lv4 LIGHT Warrior

Effect: Whenever a Ninjitsu card is activated this card gains one jutsu counter (max: 4). His effect varies in how many counters he has. 1: this card cannot be destroyed by battle (effect damage is still calculated) 2: this card can attack directly 3: this card's attack doubles 4: any effect damage is doubled

The robber then sets three cards face down and ends his turn.

Doan draws a card, then activates the spell card Reasoning

Effect: Your opponent declares a monster Level. Then pick up cards from the top of your Deck until a monster that can be Normal Summoned is picked up. If that monster is the same Level as the one declared by your opponent, send all picked up cards to the Graveyard. If not, Special Summon the picked up monster and send the remaining cards to the Graveyard.

The robber holds up his fingers to show the number four and then activates his continuous trap card, Ninjitsu Art of Paper Bombs.

Effect: While you control a face up monster that includes "Ninja" in its card name, whenever your opponent's cards are sent from the hand or deck to the graveyard inflict 100 points of damage for each card sent. When this card is destroyed inflict 100 damage to the opponent of the player who destroyed this card for every card with Ninja, Ninjitsu, or Sasuke Samurai in its name.

Ebi Ebi suddenly shrinks down to half his normal size now able to easily evade any on coming attacks.

Doan nods in acknowledgment of its effect and starts picking up cards, he picks up the cards Legendary Ebon Steed, Reinforcements of the Army, Double Summon, and lastly he picks up The Six Samurai- Irou. Irou being level 4 is special summoned onto the field. The rest of the cards get sent to the graveyard.

The chibi fat ninja then throws three kunai with paper bombs attached at Doan inflicting 300 points of damage.

3700.4000

On Doan's side of the field a samurai appears with long hair holding a katana. He is wearing futuristic chest armor with purple outlines and long purple pants also with an old looking cloak over his right shoulder. He also wears blindfold like gear over his eyes.

ATK/1700 DEF/1200 Lv4 Dark Warrior

Effect: While you control another "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, if this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or applying damage calculation. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.

Then Doan normal summons The Six Samurai- Yariza from his hand.

Yariza is also a futuristic looking samurai. He has a tall helmet and armor outlined in blue outlines, also having a mask covering his face. Yariza is carrying a spear but instead of a blade is replaced with a lazar blade.

ATK/1000 DEF/500 Lv3 Earth Warrior

Effect: While you control another "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.

Doan declares for Yariza to use its effect to attack the robber directly.

Yariza moves with quick speed jumping over the chibi Ebi and about to stab the robber in the stomach. But the robber then activates one of his other facedown cards, Spirit Barrier.

Effect: While you control a monster(s), you take no Battle Damage.

Doan then ends his turn.

Robber draws his card and then summons Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja.

A ninja with spiked up blue hair, strange red markings around his eyes and mouth, dressed in red ninja garb with purple mesh and gold arm guards and shoulder guards. The Ninja is holding a strange gold weapon that looks like a giant golden candle extinguisher.

ATK/1500 DEF/1000 Lv4 Warrior

Effect: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent while they have 5 or more cards in their hand, discard 2 random cards from their hand.

The robber then activates his other face down, Ninjitsu Art of Generosity.

Effect: While you control a face up Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja, both players draw as many cards as there are ninja monsters on the field.

Both Doan and the robber then draw two cards from their deck.

Ebi Ebi because of its effect grows back to normal size and brings out two folded paper fans.

Then the robber equips the spell card Fuhma Shuriken to Goe Goe.

Effect: This card can only be used to equip a monster that includes "Ninja" in its card name. A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 700 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, inflict 700 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Goe Goe is then seen holding small glowing shuriken.

ATK/2200

The robber switches Ebi Ebi to attack mode, then declares that Goe Goe attack Irou.

Goe Goe spins around enthusiastically and throws the shuriken at Irou's legs and head causing him to be destroyed.

3200.4000

Then by Goe Goe's effect the robber selects two random cards from Doan's hand, more like picks the cards Doan just drew and they are sent to the graveyard.

The cards sent are The Six Samurai Nisashi and The Six Samurai Kamon.

Goe Goe then throws two paper bombs to the ground near Doan, and then they explode next to him inflicting 200 points of damage.

3000.4000

Next the robber declares that Ebi Ebi use his effect to attack Doan directly for 1000 damage.

Ebi Ebi flaps his paper fans causing him to fly over Yariza and body slams into Doan.

2000.4000

The robber then sets two cards face down and ends his turn.

Meanwhile at the junk yard

Ariel and Brandon are working on one of the newly acquired D-wheels. Ariel working on the motor to one side, and Brandon on the other side working on the projector.

Ariel notices he is in need of a screwdriver and looks over the D-wheel to Brandon and tries to ask for the screwdriver. No sound comes out of his mouth so Brandon doesn't notice what he said. But, Ariel thinks Brandon is just ignoring him so he tries to repeat himself a couple more times to no avail.

Extremely angered Ariel throws a wrench to Brandon's head. Brandon turns around to look at Ariel thoroughly pissed off and raises his eyebrow in questioning.

Ariel repeats himself for about the fifth time trying to say screwdriver. But Brandon just gives him a blank word and silently mouths the word what!?

Ariel tries once more slowly mouthing syllable by syllable the word screwdriver only to get another blank look. Brandon then takes some earplugs out of his ear and repeats his confused silent reply of what!?

Ariel snaps and jumps over the D-wheel to start fighting on the floor with Brandon in a comical covering of smoke and crazy sound effects. But one of them accidently kicks the kick stand of the bike and the bike slowly starts to fall towards them.

Ariel and Brandon notice too late as they release a silenced scream before the D-wheel completely falls on them.

Back with Doan

Doan's turn next. He starts by drawing his next card. He then normal summons his newly drawn card, The Six Samurai Zanji.

A tall samurai wearing a full suit of armor with a helmet that looks like two horns are popping out and orange outlines all around the armor appears on the field. He holds a Naginata, a large pole weapon with a light saber blade. Zanji also has a playful grin upon his face.

ATK/1800 DEF/1300 Lv4 Light Warrior

Effect: While you control another "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, destroy any monster this card attacks at the end of the Damage Step. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.

Doan then declares that Zanji attacks Ebi Ebi, Zanji runs towards Ebi Ebi with his Naginata glowing.

But the robber activates the trap card Ninjitsu Art of Sealing.

Effect: This card can only be activated during your opponent's turn while you control two face up monsters with ninja in their card name, negate the effects of your opponent's monsters. You cannot declare an attack with a monster with ninja in its name during your next turn.

Goe Goe and Ebi Ebi perform various hand seals then slam their hands into the ground. Paper seals then appear on the foreheads of Zanji and Yariza covering their faces.

Ebi Ebi also through his own effect throws away is paper fans and doubles in size.

ATK/2000

Because of this Zanji's effect does not work and he is now weaker then Ebi Ebi. Zanji continues his attack at Ebi Ebi but Ebi Ebi shadow steps behind Zanji and slams him from behind destroying him.

1800.4000

Doan then switches Yariza to defense mode and sets two cards face down then ends his turn.

Robber's turn. The robber activates his other facedown, the continuous trap card Ninjitsu Art of Mechanical Transformation.

Effect: Activate this card by Tributing 1 face-up monster on your side of the field that includes "Ninja" in its card name. Special Summon 1 Machine-Type monster with a Level equal to or less than the Level of the Tributed card + 3 from your hand or Deck to your side of the field. When this card is removed from your side of the field, destroy the monster.

The robber tributes Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja, causing the equipped Fuhma Shuriken to be destroyed. Also by Ebi Ebi's effect Doan takes double the damage he would have taken.

Ebi Ebi returns to his normal size but is now holding a vial of poison. He puts poison in the last of the Fuhma shuriken throwing them at Doan causing 1400 points of damage.

400.4000

Then the robber special summons out of his deck Goe Goe Impact. Goe Goe impact looks like a giant mechanized version of Goe Goe, with sharp mechanical blue hair, and shining red, gold, and purple armor.

ATK/2500 DEF/2000 Lv7 Machine

Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set, this card cannot be special summoned except by tributing one Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja with the effect of Ninjitsu Art of Mechanical Transformation. Whenever this card destroys a monster by battle inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the total number of cards with Ninja, Ninjitsu, or Sasuke Samurai in its name in your graveyard times 100. Also if any Ninja or Ninjitsu card(s) are destroyed and sent to the graveyard inflict100 damage for each card destroyed.

The robber then declares that Goe Goe Impact attack Yariza.

Goe Goe Impact starts to disco dances across to Doan's side of the field and proceeds to punch Yariza rapidly destroying him.

Doan activates Damage Polarizer

Effect: Activate only when an effect that inflicts damage is activated. Negate its activation and effect, and each player draws 1 card.

Doan and the robber draw their cards. The robber then switches Ebi Ebi to defense mode and ends his turn. Then he laughs with no sound at Doan's troubled state. For next turn Doan will lose and the robber will get away with his crimes scot free. Is this truly the end of Doan's efforts to avenge his short lived taco?

We will find out after checking in on Randy.

Randy is sitting at home just getting off of work and is enjoying a nice milky bowl of mini wheats in the kitchen. When all of a sudden the slam of the door is heard and running into the kitchen with some bags of groceries is none other than Hat still running around flailing her arms around.

She starts to try and explain frantically to Randy, with many flailing arm expressions causing her to drop her ramen. Although no sound is coming out of her mouth, she thinks that Randy can hear her.

But looking from Randy's point of view all he can hear is, CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUCNH CRUNCH CRUNCH as he watches Hat move around and try to imitate her incident at the grocery store.

When she finishes explaining her story Randy takes a few moments to finish eating his mouthful of cereal before swallowing. The two just look at each other a moment, Hat in hope that Randy heard her, and Randy in confusion of his friend's frantic actions.

Randy then holds up his bowl of cereal offering to see if she wants some. Hat then comically falls to the ground in defeat realizing he didn't hear her. After getting up rubbing her head she sighs giving up on trying to figure out this situation and eats a spoonful of cereal.

Back to the conclusion of our feature duel.

Doan is in quite a fix with very low life points how will he get out of it. Doan draws his next card and gives a rare smirk knowing that he has the win. Doan then activates his face down card Backs to the Wall.

Effect: Pay Life Points so that you only have 100 left. Special Summon as many "Six Samurai" monsters from your Graveyard as possible. You cannot Special Summon more than 1 monster with the same name, or a monster that has the same name as a monster you already control.

100.4000

Five different color pillars shine upwards on the field, Blue, Purple, Orange, Red, and Green. Doan then special summons to the field all The Six Samurai in his graveyard. Yariza, Irou, Zanji, Kamon, and Nisashi all step out of the shining lights of their respective colors their weapons at the ready.

Kamon wears a smaller more secure helmet and all over his red outlined armor he wears sheets of dynamite and is currently holding a live fused stick.

Nisashi wears green armor that covers everywhere but his fore arms and thighs, all out lined in green and with a similar helmet to Kamon. With his extremely built arms he carries in his right hand a long katana light saber and in his left hand a wakizashi short sword shaped light saber.

Kamon: ATK/1500 DEF/1000 Lv3 Fire Warrior

Effect: While you control another "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, you can destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card. This monster cannot declare an attack during the turn this effect is used. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.

Nisashi: ATK/1400 DEF/700 Lv4 Wind Warrior

Effect: While you control another "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, this card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.

The robber laughs, he thinks that Doan is doomed either way.

But then Doan uses his newly drawn card, Book of Moon.

Effect: Flip 1 face-up monster on the field into face-down Defense Position.

A large book appears in front of Goe Goe Impact and the jewel at the top edge of its cover shines a white moonbeam at Goe Goe Impact causing the giant robot to hide underneath its card.

Doan then activates the effect of Kamon, selecting to destroy Ninjitsu Art of Paper Bombs.

Kamon throws many sticks of dynamite at the trap card causing it to explode spontaneously. And because of the effect of Ninjitsu Art of Paper Bombs, the robber must take 100 life points for every Ninja and Ninjitsu card in his graveyard.

Currently in his graveyard is Ninjitsu Art of Generosity, Ninjitsu Art of Sealing, Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja, and now the Ninjitsu Art of Paper Bombs. And also because of Ebi Ebi's effect he takes double the damage.

Ebi Ebi then throws eight kunai with paper bombs at the robber, inflicting a poisoned extra infliction of 800 life points.

100.3200

Doan then starts his battle phase first declaring Yariza use his effect to attack the robber directly.

Yariza jumps over Ebi Ebi and the face down Goe Goe Impact then stabbing the robber straight through the chest.

100.2200

Then Doan declares Irou attack Goe Goe Impact, and because of Irou's own effect, Goe Goe Impact is destroyed without applying battle damage.

Irou quickly and almost un-see ably ran up to the face down Goe Goe Impact and in a flash is on the other side sheathing his katana and Goe Goe Impact now sliced in half sputtering many sparks before spontaneously exploding.

Next Zanji runs up to Ebi Ebi with a crazy grin on his face as he twirls his Naginata over his head in a show offie fashion. Then Zanji fiercely stabs Ebi Ebi through the stomach destroying him finally getting his revenge.

Then finally Nisashi runs straight to the now exposed robber and slices him across the chest with his light saber katana, and then by his effect uses his light saber short sword to stab the robber through the neck.

100.0

All the holograms disappear, the samurai with triumphant grins on their faces. The robber stunned in confusion at his lose and in fear of the man in front of him.

Doan then unsheathes his katana and runs up to the robber swiftly, and by defying every law of science slashes the ground in front of the robber with so much strength it caused the wind to be strong enough to make the robber not only to sustain many cuts but to be flown high into the sky all the way into the jailhouse.

Then Doan, after sheathing his sword, walks out of the deserted ally way back into the open streets. He walks triumphantly into the sunset before turning around and saying.

"… viva piñata."

* * *

Thanks you for reading! it was fun writing this truely it was, although hard to write with very little dialoge. Few things to explain though.

No most of the ninja cards above do not exist and never will exist, i made most of them up because i wanted a good awesome Samurai vs. Ninja battle.

Second, why my character Hat wears a boys uniform will be explained next chapter.

Lastly, why did my character eat the cereal at Randy's house. Simple, this is one of those friends moments. Back at home whenever i was low on money,

or Randy didn't finish his food,

or at any moment really he would share his food with me. good times.

So i'll see you all next chapter! will be getting into the actual plot in 2 chapters so get ready!

oh! and READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Stregnthen Your Core

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or anything from Yugioh.

* * *

It's a bright Thursday afternoon at the Collier County Academy for Duelists. This is a wide spacious campus in the middle of the county almost on edge to the swampy everglades. Duelists come from all across the county to learn how to duel. The campus has three separated buildings encircling a large courtyard where students often duel against each other. The buildings each house the different student age groups. To the sides are the elementary and middle school branches. While farther back in the center is the high school building.

There is also the newly built D-wheel track a ways behind the high school building and right next to that is the duel hall where all dueling test examinations are done.

All students are required to wear a uniform. Boys wear a school provided green sweater vest that has a small emblem of a turkey on the top left corner, with a white short or long sleeved shirt underneath. They also wear school provided green pants and black shoes of the student's choice.

The girls wear a school provided sailor suit style school dress which is a white short sleeved shirt with green bow tie and turkey emblem on the left sleeve, green outlining on the cuffs and collar, and with a green skirt. Girls must wear black shoes of any kind and white socks.

And at the current time, everyone is in finals testing mode for it is almost summer. The tests are a two day examination. Test details differ amongst the grades but generally first day is a written exam and second day is the dueling testing.

Now to our heroes that go to this school Nik and Hat.

The bell rings ending the final written test of the day for the middle school students. Nik, 8th grade middle school student, reluctantly turns in his paper like everyone else and follows to exit the school building. Right when he steps out of the building he is tackled and promptly noogied by a flash of green, white, and black.

"LITTLE BROOOOOOO!" And who knew, it's Hat, 11th grade high school student, surprisingly wearing the boys high school uniform, long sleeved version. "Dang man, I've been waiting out here for yah to come out, so messed up that all the branches get out at different times. So how'd yah do on your tests?"

Nik rubbing his head from the hard tackle, as they both start to head towards the gate where the school bus to Naples is. "Well I did good with everything about the speed of cards and the different monster types but I got confused in yugioh history during the essay about the different ancient archetypes. I mean, who the hell pays attention to flame monsters, they're worthless."

"I know, my essay question from when I was your age was about some jank E-hero's or somthin."

"E-hero's…. that's sounds kind of cool. Hmm…" "Don't even think about it, they say those cards are supremely hard to get nowadays. Anyways I'll be watching your big duel tomorrow. You'll finally be in the big leagues with me!"

"Wait," Nik asks, "We're supposed to take your exams at the same time, what gives?" "weeeeeell," Hat says, "I asked the higher ups if I could change my final exams to being a riding duel exam. So I took my actual riding test yesterday and my duel riding test today after my written exam. Only reason I'm actually coming tomorrow is to see you duel and get my id card."

"That's no fair!" Nik yells, "Why the heck do you get away with so much stuff?" "pfh," Hat scoffs "I don't get away with much." "YES YOU DO!" Nik yells "You freaking wear the boy's uniform! How are you able to do that!?" "Let's just say our principal had an extremely horrible deck when I transferred here." "You dueled the principal?" "Yah, and he sucks, who the hell uses roids anyway, freakin blue haired old Looney."

Nik changes the subject "So how did your D-wheel license duel go." "Easiest duel ever, they faced me up against the new proctor who has a dragon-phobia. I mean I just had to summon my totem dragon and he nearly fainted." "….. Wow you're lucky." Nik says as they get onto bus and sit in the back, Hat with the superb royal single seat all the way in the back. "Hey," Nik says excitedly "check out my deck I'm going to use, it's totally awesome I bet no one can beat me."

"Really?" Hat says, "Let me see it then." Hat starts looking through the deck of cards, her face turning confused, surprised, and slightly ticked. "Nik, I think you gave me the wrong pile of cards." "Nope," Nik replies "Those are them." Hat thinks for a moment before going to open the window. "AH! NO! Hat, are you crazy! Don't throw my cards out the window."

"… I was just opening the window for some air. But seriously Nik, your deck sucks it's all monsters for crying out loud." "But monsters are the best! They go through peoples attack points and cut through and stuff." "But Nik, your monsters don't even support each other. Seriously how can you put Silent Swordsman Lv 7 without any of his lower levels?" "But he looks so cool!"

"Dude, just because a card is cool doesn't mean it can help you. Nik, listen very carefully, if you want to pass that test tomorrow you have to build a deck that truly is strong. No matter how much brute strength monster cards you have there is no strategy to it. You need the help of spell cards and trap cards to protect your monsters. Think about it, without future fusion my dragon deck would be at a stand-still. You're smart you could probably make one of the best decks ever if you put your mind to it, heck you could probably beat all of us just with your imagination."

The bus then passes by the junk yard that Ariel and Brandon work in and Hat pulls the cord saying to stop. "I'm gonna go ask Ariel and Brandon about fixing up my D-wheel, you go home and rebuild your deck for tomorrow. I know you can make an awesome deck. Remember, if anything let the cards tell you the kind of deck to build."

Hat goes and gets off the bus, waving to Nik as the bus drives away, Nik left to think about what Hat said. 'Let the cards tell you? Meh, it's just another one of her weird duel spirit get ups.

***Later, at Nik's House***

Staring on in thought, Nik began to wonder after conversing with Hat about his deck.

"I really need to get my head in the game" Nick said. "I can't fail tomorrow my deck has to be top notch, I have to prove myself to these guys, prove I'm not a nobody!!! … that be pretty cool though if this were a kingdom hearts fanfic hehehe."

Nick picked up his cell phone and dialed "hey you busy?" Nick asked. "At Work...I'm off in twenty though " the voice replied " Nick in a sadden tone replied "aight I need your help with deck testing for the big day tomorrow" The grizzled voice replied "are you ready for some extensive test playing?"

Nick responded "How extensive? As he pictured himself almost dead asleep trying to duel Dwayne at 4:30 in the morning as Dwayne slaps him with his dirty sweat filled sock. "Nick…Nick…Nick you there?" Nick snaps out of thought to Dwayne's angry Voice on the Phone "Yeah…sorry got stuck in a thought so what time do you wanna meet?" Nick asked " how's about I pick you up after I get out?" Dwayne replied. "Aight that works I'll tell my mom I'm going"

Nick said "Yo tell baby girl I'd drink all her waters!!!" "Yeah yeah you know!!" Said Dwayne excitedly "Shut up Dwayne" Nick said "Aight I'll talk to you in a bit.... later" Said Dwayne "Peace" said Nick.

Nick rushed upstairs to get his deck of cards and any other cards he could rummage up, he threw them in his backpack along with his virtual playmat. But strangely, Nik doesn't see the flying orange light disk, shaped like 3 C's circling a small dot, following his backpack. (A/N: From now on that's going to be known as the C-Dot)

He started to think back on what Hat was saying about his deck. "Could I really amount to anything in this game? Is it really that I had to put some thought into this game and put certain cards together to make a deck work?

*door bell rings* "I'll get it" Nick yelled running downstairs to get the door the C-Dot still following him.

"You ready to go?" Dwayne said "Yeah let's go" Nick says as he tosses his backpack over his shoulder. The C-Dot finally attaches itself to Nik's backpack and fades into the backpack.

***At Dwayne's house***

"Where is your mom?" Nick asked "she's not here" Dwayne said "I just realized I've never met her" Nik said in a curious tone. "Don't worry about that, not many people have" Dwayne said in a sarcastic tone.

"You ready to play?" Dwayne said As Dwayne plugged the play mats into the base on his table nick pulled out his deck.

"Huh, I've never seen these cards here before?" Nik says pulling out a deck box full of cards.

"Well let's see how they run."

**10 minutes later***

"Holy Crap!" Dwayne yells, slamming his cards down on the table in defeat. "Nik where did you get these cards man? They're superbly broken."

"I don't know" Nik replies, "I just found them in the bottom of my bag."

"We just gotta pimp up this deck with some staple cards and we good to go." Dwayne says pulling out his bunch of cards.

"Alright what do yah want I'll trade ya for your stuff." "No trading today, I'm gonna let you use them for free." Really!" Nik yells excitedly, "Yah why not, I'll hook you up this time. If you get a card I need at anytime you just hand it over to me."

"You got yourself a deal Dwayne." the two shake hands on it then continue to work on the deck.

***The next day, at the Duel Hall***

"Thank you examinee number 234 from class 7 for your efforts. Next is examinee number 235 from class 8 Nik Colbern."

Nik walks into one of the examination duel arenas with his duel disk on his arm where across from him is one of the examination proctors. The proctor wears a long green trench coat with green pants and black boots and has a duel disk as well. His face mostly covered by thick sunglasses.

"Heh," the proctor scoffs, "I get paired with a shrimpy punk like you, you won't be getting to high school. I'll be done with you in five minutes flat."

"You better be ready to eat your words f*ck face." Nik replies with a grin.

"Ooo you got guts. Since you think you're so brave I'll let you go first."

Both Nik and the proctor put their cards into their duel disks, the cards shuffling themselves and they both draw 5 cards to start. Hat just then runs into the hall. "Whoa! It's already started, GO NIK!"

"DUEL!"

4000.4000

"Draw!" Nik starts his turn. "I normal summon Koa'ki Meiru Guardian in Attack Mode."

When Nik placed the card onto his duel disk, a large statue looking monster appeared onto the field. A very large statue of mostly white polished stone; on either side of his small head he wears big horn shaped ornaments. In his left hand he carries a white polished flat sword and his entire right arm is covered by a massive stone shield. The C-Dot can clearly be seen on both of his fore arms and his chest.

Koa'ki Meiru Guardian ATK/1900 DEF/1200 Lv 4 EARTH Rock

"WHOA!" Hat screams, "What the heck is that monster! I've never seen it before."

"It's part of his new deck that we worked on last night." Hat turns around and sees Dwayne standing behind her.

"Dwayne! What the heck are you doing here? How'd you get in. the school is ultra strict bout guests." "The people at the gate just let us in, guess they are less strict so that people can come watch the duels. And my boss let me off work today to come watch Nik's duel." "Wait… us?"

Right on cue Randy, Brandon, and Ariel burst in through the doors with a giant poster saying "GO SHORTSTUFF!" and using party favors bursting out streamers that landed onto some of the teachers.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all screamed. "GO NIK!" "Shortest of the short! Bottom of the Pack! But the most surprising knuckleheaded duelist around!" "WOOF!"

Nik looks up at everyone and gives a big grin "Better watch out I'll be coming after you guys next!"

All five of the friends shouted back "BRING IT SHRIMPY!"

"I end my turn. And when it is my end phase I reveal a rock type monster in my hand to protect my guardian." Nik reveals the Koa'ki Meiru Boulder that is in his hand.

"Draw" Says the proctor "I normal summon Green Gadget in defense mode"

In a flash of light a small green mechanical monster appeared. Its shoulders and body shaped like gears. Then it rests on one knee covering his chest with his arms.

Green Gadget Lv4 EARTH MACHINE ATK/1400 DEF/600

"When he is normal summoned I can add one Red Gadget from my deck to my hand."

The proctor then searches his deck to find the card.

"Then I activate Double Summon to allow me to normal summon another monster. So now I normal summon the Red Gadget I just got."

Next a red mechanical monster a bit smaller then the green gadget appears. It has a large silver gear on its back and an uneven pair of yellow eyes.

Red Gadget EARTH Machine Lv4 1300/1500

"Then I'll activate his effect to add a yellow gadget to my hand!" The proctor reaches for is deck to search for his third gadget, but then.

"Not so fast teach!" Koa'ki Meiru Guardian's C-Dot marks begin to glow a faint orange. "I'm activating Koa'ki Meiru Guardian's effect. I can Tribute this card to negate the activation of an Effect Monster's effect and destroy it. Guardian, destroy his Red Gadget, Koa'ki Effect Block!"

"GAY NAME!" "Shut it Ariel!"

Koa'ki Meiru Guardian's body splits apart and floats over to red gadget enclosing it inside his hallow rock body squeezing the tin solider. The C-Dot's give a large orange flash and the inside rock gives off a strong boom before fading away.

'Damn punk' the proctor thinks looking at the Stronghold the Moving Fortress trap in his hand. 'If he hadn't done that I'd have this out beating his sorry little punk a**'

"I set two trap cards and my turn"

"Draw!" Looking at his hand Nik doesn't see much of a strategy. 'Dammit, I've dueled a deck similar to this guy before, but none of these cards can help me right now, if I don't have that one stupid card I lose what's the point of this deck'

Then he thinks back to what Hat said yesterday on the bus 'You're smart you could probably make one of the best decks ever if you put your mind to it, heck you could probably beat all of us just with your imagination.'

'She's right I just got to think beyond the hand I see… wait, that's it!'

"Are ya done shrimp punk, I have more students to fail."

"No way, I summon Koa'ki Meiru Boulder in attack mode!"

Out of a flash of orange light jumps out a rock figure body shape like a big triangle arms legs everything made out of pure rock. Flames spurt out of its head and hot flame can be seen through its jack o' lantern like mouth. Between its red blazing eyes on its forehead the C-Dot can be seen matching the color of Boulder's flame.

Koa'ki Meiru Boulder EARTH Rock Lv4 1200/1000

"Koa'ki Meiru Boulder, attack his Green Gadget, Koa'ki Lava Flow!"

"GAY!" "Shut it Ariel!" "What! I didn't say that! Stop assuming!"

Koa'ki Meiru waddles over to the Green Gadget who's sitting with its arms defending itself waiting for its fiery doom.

"Naïve punk, I activate Waboku, negating your attack!"

"EH!" Hat yells "That card is so extremely old school! Who the heck would use that?" "Well," Brandon starts "Luis does use Waboku in his" *BONK!* "OW! Ariel what was that for? Woof"

"Dude, don't go spoiling people's decks for the readers!""But its plain obvious to the readers that actually duel, honestly it's really not spoiling. Woof."

"Guys" Randy barges in between the two "Can we please stop breaking the 4th wall here and watch the duel?"

Three ladies in blue robes and gaudy jewelry appear in front of the Green Gadget. As Boulder shoots out Lava from his head at the ladies, the front most lady holding up a weird gold and purple pendant makes a barrier that blasts the lava back, Boulder jumping back to its place on Nik's side of the field.

'I thought that might happen' "I end my turn."

"HAHAHAHA, middle school punks like you would never understand the true value of an old card hahaha!"

The proctor draws his next card and gives another hearty laugh "now I'll be teaching you the value of old cards, rather ancient cards! I activate the field spell card Geartown!"

Up and around the two duelists rose an entire city made of metal gears, motors, springs and all sorts of things. All spinning and turning fueling the town. The two duelists seemingly standing on gear shaped train platforms across from each other.

"With this card both of us can tribute summon "Ancient Gear monsters wit 1 less tribute than required. Do you run and Ancient Gear monsters? Huh? No? Aww to bad punk. I then activate the spell card, Gadget Switch Out. This allows me to return a Gadget monster on my field to the deck to special summon any Gadget monster of a different name from my deck. Though the new Gadget's effect is then negated. So I return my Green Gadget to the deck to special summon Yellow Gadget!"

Green Gadget disappears only to be quickly replaced by its smaller counterpart Yellow Gadget. Yellow gadget's sides and back are guarded by large silver gears and in front it has one solid green eye.

Yellow Gadget EARTH Machine Lv4 1200/1200

"Next, I sacrifice my Yellow Gadget to normal summon Ancient Gadjiltron Dragon!"

Yellow Gadget's parts split apart spreading out as various parts of Geartown form together creating an enormous two winged mechanical dragon. The parts of Yellow Gadget form themselves as extra parts of the dragon's chest armor.

Ancient Gadjiltron Dragon EARTH Machine Lv8 3000/2000

"DRAGOOOOOON" Hat jumps up and down in excitement and dances around spinning on her toes and such and such silliness.

"Geez Hat," Randy says "you get really excited over big dragons don't you."

"Yup! It's because big dragons are really hard, to find and also really hard, to defeat."

"Yup, but I bet that they're really fun to play with too."

"For sure!" Hat grins

"OI!" Brandon yells, "Stop with the dragon jokes you two! Woof!"

"… What jokes?" Hat asked.

"HEY!" The proctor yelled "Enough comments from you guys! When I tribute summon any of the color gadgets for this monster he gains an effect according to which gadget monster. With Yellow Gadget as the tribute monster he gains the ability to inflict 600 damage to my opponent each time Gadjiltron destroys a monster by battle. Now my dragon, attack his Boulder! Yellow Gear Strike!"

The large mechanical dragon's gears move and spin as the dragon flies towards Koa'ki Meiru Boulder. A yellow aura forms around the dragon making it look like a flame induced meteor. With a roar it strikes the Boulder bursting its rock form into millions of pieces.

2200.4000

"Then my Dragon's effect damage!"

The dragon's mouth starts slowly forming yellow electric energy the longer time the bigger the energy grew until with a reel of the dragon's head the energy is shot right at Nik, who just stands as dust and debris fly by him as he takes the damage.

1600.4000

"NIK!" Dwayne yells "What are you doing! I trained you better than this!"

"Wait Dwayne," Hat says "Look at Nik, he's not complaining like he usually does in duels where it looked like he'd lose. He's thought of something."

"Proctor," Nik says "You think you know of everything, I'm going to prove you dead wrong! I activate the effect of Koa'ki Meiru Boulder! When he is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard I can add a Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru or a Lv 4 or lower Koa'ki Meiru monster from my deck to my hand. Koa'ki Creation!"

In the spot where Koa'ki Meiru Boulder once stood a bright orange glowing C-Dot appeared. The C-Dot then started to make the ground in and around it gurgle and boil then suddenly *BOOM!* a massive geyser of magma launches up into the air. At where the magma stopped climbing up towards the sky the top started to shorten and harden absorbing the rest of the magma forming but one yugioh card. The card then flew gracefully into the hand of its owner.

"I choose to add Koa'ki Meiru Urnight to my hand." Nik flips the card around to show to the proctor and everyone that in fact stating he is being truthful with his choice.

"Hahaha, interesting punk you saw my attack coming, but whatever you just got doesn't even matter next turn I'll turn your life to zero. I'll end this turn here this is your last chance for victory hahahaha."

"*sigh* geez you laugh too much, it's like my friends on soda high. Draw!" Nik draws lightning vortex 'Huh, I still don't have what I'm looking for but this defiantly will stall for time.' "I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex! By discarding a Koa'ki Meiru War Arms I destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field."

"WHAT!" The proctor stands in horror as a swirling black cloud looms over his dragon. Out of the splitting of the cloud a barrage of lighting unleashes and strikes the dragon. With a flash the large dragon explodes it's parts falling among the gears of Geartown. "My dragon!"

"It's not over yet proctor, I normal summon Koa'ki Meiru Urnight in attack mode!"

Out of a flash of orange gallops a centaur like being. All of its upper body and a majority of its lower horse half being covered with shining gold metal plating. What is visible of its body is it's royal purple skin and hooves and a long mane of gold protruding from its cat horned like helmet. It carries in its left hand a large blade and in its right hand a large shield bearing the C-Dot. The C-Dot is also found on Urnight's left chest guard.

Koa'ki Meiru Urnight EARTH Beast-Warrior Lv4 2000/1500

"Urnight attack him directly, Koa'ki Night Slash!"

Urnight gallops full speed toward the proctor, leaned forward with its blade parallel to the ground. He pierces straight the proctor and u turns returning to Nik's field.

1600/2000

"Then I'll set one spell/trap facedown and end my turn. To keep Urnight alive I reveal the Beast-Warrior Koa'ki Meiru Crusader that's in my hand."

"Gah, you little punk! Draw!" He looks at the card he drew 'worthless, I'll have to resort to drastic measures to ensure my victory' He sets up two cards that he got from the inside of his sleeve. "I activate reckless greed! This allows me to draw two cards at the price of my next two draw phases." So the proctor instead of drawing two cards from his deck placed the cards he pre-prepared under his sleeve onto the top of his deck and drew those.

"HAAHAHA You've lost this one punk I destroy my Geartown by activating another Geartown!"

"HUH!?" Nik asks, confused as everyone else was as to why he'd resort to replacing his field spells.

"Confused huh?" The proctor says "Let me explain, the second effect of Geartown is when it is destroyed by any means I may special summon any ancient gear monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard! So arise once more! Ancient Gadjiltron Dragon!"

As the gears of Geartown started to crumble and fall some parts of the gears started to form behind the proctor. The gears once more formed into the shape of a massive mechanical dragon. As the old town disappeared a new town exactly the same as the last rose out of the ground.

"And once more! I activate a third Geartown destroying my last Geartown and special summoning yet another Ancient Gadjiltron Dragon!"

Again the gears of gear town crumble and start to form a giant mechanical dragon behind the proctor next to the last dragon. A new town soon forming out of the ground.

"HHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA what are you going to do now punk? Your night is no match for my dragons you have no choice but to…" Nik suddenly raises his hand. "What! What do you want?"

"Question, what's the other effect those dragons have? The one that all the Ancient Gear monsters have?"

"Eh? Why should I tell you? You should have studied this in school!"

"Your right I probably should have. But, in dueling etiquette when asked a cards effect you should kindly give an answer, what kind of teacher forgets the basic rules."

All the students and teachers in the audience begin to laugh at the proctor.

"Yah Nik!" Hat says laughing alongside the others "You tell him!"

"Grrrrr…" The proctor starts to get red in the face, embarrassed by such a disgraceful humiliation. "Heh, doesn't matter I win either way. The second effect of Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon is that if this card attacks cannot activate any Spell or trap cards until the end of the Damage Step. So with that I Gadjiltron 1 atta…"

"Whoa! Not so fast proctor I want to activate this before you attack haven't you heard of response to summon? I activate Threatening Roar! Which means you cannot declare an attack this turn."

This started another round of laughter from the audience. "GAAAAAH! Fine I end my turn! Make your last pathetic move punk for next turn I'm going to blast all of the rest of your remaining life points away!"

Nik smirks, "funny, that's what you said last turn." 'But in all honesty I don't think I can survive unless I manage to pull that one card.' Nik goes to draw his card and closes his eyes 'please deck, guide me to win!' unknown to him since he closed his eyes, the orange C-Dot formed for a bit on the top of his deck. Nik finally opens his eyes and draws the card from his deck "DRAW!" and the card he drew was… Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru!

'Yes! I drew it' Nik then looked up to the proctor locking eyes. Nik's pupils seemed to mysteriously resemble the C-Dot blazing a bright orange against is regular blue eyes.

'Gaah!' The proctor shivered when Nik looked at him 'what is this, my body feels paralyzed. This strong confidence, this student can't be normal.'

"Proctor," the proctor startled flinches slightly as Nik says "This test is over. I activate the effect of Koa'ki Meiru Urnight!" The C-Dot on Urnight's shield starts to glow orange enveloping the entire shield in light. "by revealing the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru in my hand," Nik promptly flips his drawn card around to reveal the Iron Core, "Once per turn I can special summon a level 4 or lower Koa'ki Meiru monster from my deck besides another Koa'ki Meiru Urnight. Urnight, Koa'ki Night Summon… Koa'ki Meiru Tornado!"

Urnight's shield shines to the max as he points the shield up to the sky orange light shining upward. The orange shape then starts to swirl like a great wind emerging from the top of the of the light a green human like form riding on a tornado of silver wind emerges. In both his hands he holds close both ends of a massive white bag which bears the C-Dot. Gold braces adorn his arms and horns project from his shoulders and one through his long swirling blue hair. Upon his abdomen is a bright red C-Dot.

Koa'ki Meiru Tornado WIND Winged Beast Lv4 1500/1200

Everyone stood in wonder speechless at the grand entrance, even the proctor could not come up with a retort.

"The tables have turned proctor, I now activate Tornado's effect. By returning 1 Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my hand to my deck," Nik once again reveals the Iron Core then places it at the top of his deck, "I destroy all special summoned monsters that my opponent controls!"

"WHAAAAAAAA!?" Proctor screams. Tornado then as fast as the wind flies over to the two dragons. His C-Dot on his abdomen and on his bag both glow a bright red as he releases the two ends of the bag from his hand. From the bag a large tornado is created and the tornado moves right through the dragons as gear by gear bit by bit the two mechanical dragons were utterly destroyed. Their parts falling around him, the proctor stood shocked at the massive power.

"I call that… Koa'ki Tornado Blast! And lastly with your field wide open I deliver the final blow. Urnight once more attack his life points directly!" Urnight gallops once more jumping high above the proctor as he dives down with his blade forward "Koa'ki Night Finisher!" Urnight then stabs is blade straight through the proctor depleting the rest of his life.

1600.0

The proctor fell to his knees in shock and out of his sleeves tons of cards poured out.

"Ah!" A student yelled "The proctor cheated!" "OMG I bet his last turn was total bull s**t." "He should get fired for that."

Then on the speakers the principal's voice could be heard "Your attention please, Middle School entry number 235 from class 8 Nik Colbern. In place of your proctor who has lost his rights… and vocal chords to announce. You have officially graduated middle school. Please enjoy the rest of your days at CCAD."

Nik stood shock, the C-Dots now gone from his eyes, mouth agape starring into space; it wasn't till he heard the shouts of his friends running into the field that he was able to realize he had won. Nik then smiled a great smile and ran towards his friends now everyone could enjoy a summer of fun and adventure together.

But, what was that strange power that kept emerging? What is the true meaning of the C-Dot? Why was Nik chosen to run this powerful deck? Is this a power granted to one who believed he could? Or is this a warning and a savior to evils that are yet to come? Till then we close on another chapter of the exciting tales of the Naples Team.

*Sometime in the duel hall*

"YAHOO! I passed! I graduated High school!" yelled Fairy just finishing his duel. "I wonder if anyone was here to see me!" He looks towards the audience and sees no familiar faces but Nik himself who had to stay until school ad finished.

"Nik! Where'd everyone go?" Nik just waking up from a small nap replied sleepily, "Well, Dwayne had to go to work, Hat went to get her license, and the other three were kicked out for being to loud."

"…figures… character development chapters suck!"

Aah poor Fairy, we shall be sure to celebrate his victory. As well as the great achievements of Nik and Myself. See what crazy insanity happens next time:

Chapter 6: Friday, Fried Chicken!? PARTY!

* * *

Hee hee well I think that was worth the big pause in updates, my writing skills have evolved quite nicely.

REDMS: … there is absolutely no way you're the main character.

Me: Huh?

REDMS: oh come on! Really? You tie first chapter, lose 2nd chapter, and now the supposedly used to be weakest member gets some super deck!?

Me: who the heck said I was the main character?

REDMS: YOU! IN CHAPTER ONE!!!

Me:… Oh yah that reminds me! Announcement, I will be revising the first 2 maybe 3 chapters of the story. I kind of can't believe I wrote such weirdly written a story now. Well until next time please review! Leave criticism but no flames, or Red Eyes will flame you back! *gets hit by REDMS' tail*

REDMS: ... by the way if you'd like to meet the main cast that's in this story, the writer Hat, Randy, Fairy and occasionally Luis, Inu and sometimes the ever elusive Ariel, they all can be found at . Mainly a yugioh and collectibles web store but also a great place to chat about yugioh, anime, Pokémon, video games, and much more.


End file.
